The present invention broadly relates to portable powered machines such as a chain saw and, more particularly, to a cover device for covering a carburetor chamber of such a type of machine.
Generally, a portable powered machine such as a chain saw has a carburetor chamber formed in the casing of the machine and accommodating an air cleaner and a carburetor for supplying an air-fuel mixture to the internal combustion engine as a power source. The carburetor chamber is closed by a carburetor chamber cover detachably secured to the casing and having slits. In operation of the machine, the ambient air is induced through the slits in the carburetor chamber cover and is supplied to the carburetor through the air cleaner.
This conventional arrangement, however, suffers from a disadvantage in that the air cleaner tends to be clogged soon with particles of dust and other foreign matter such as saw dust which can easily reach the air cleaner through the slits formed in the carburetor chamber cover. In the winter season, the air suction performance is often deteriorated by wetting of the air cleaner with snow which also can reach the air cleaner easily through the slits.
In consequence, the user is obliged to frequently clean the air cleaner after detaching the carburetor chamber cover. The frequent cleaning undesirably shortens the life of the air cleaner.